


Why Do You Love Me?

by greensecondsofpizza



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post Beach Divorce, Protective Erik, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, charles had a bad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensecondsofpizza/pseuds/greensecondsofpizza
Summary: "Why do you love me?" Charles says, his voice cracking halfway through the question"What?" Erik said, shock clear in his voice."Why do you love me?" Charles repeated his voice wavering slightly.





	Why Do You Love Me?

It's two a.m, and Lord knows they should be asleep because they have classes in the morning, but instead they are naked in Charles' bed tracing every inch of each other's bodies.

Erik's finger stops when he reaches a patch of scars on Charles' thigh. He can easily trace out the words 'FREAK' and 'FAG' on his leg and it brings tears to Erik's eyes. He suddenly becomes very aware of the razor blade in Charles' bedside drawer. He leans down and peppers a kiss over the scarred patch of delicate skin. He doesn't want to hurt Charles even though he knew he couldn't feel it, but it was the He want's to ask Charles why and knows he won't get an answer but he thinks he already knows. Kurt.

\-------------------------

Charles' step-father Kurt was an asshole. There was no way of sugar coating that. He always looked down upon Charles and seemed to despise him for no apparent reason.And of course, in a fit of rage, drunken or not, he would often lash out on the nearest thing to him. Normally Charles. And then when Charles was outed by Cain aged 14, it all went downhill.

\------------------------

"Erik?" Charles mumbles in the dark.

"Yes, Liebling?" Erik responds as a whisper.

"Why do you love me?" Charles says, his voice cracking halfway through the question

"What?" Erik said, shock clear in his voice.

"Why do you love me?" Charles repeated his voice wavering slightly.

"Why do I love you?" Erik asked slightly confused by the question. Charles nodded, tears threatening to fall. "Liebling, to me you are perfect in every way."Erik pressed a gentle kiss to Charles' soft pink lips.

"I don't believe you," Charles mumbled.

"I love your smile because when you smile, the whole world gets one little bit brighter," Erik said softly, making Charles blush, again then smile. Erik then kissed Charles again, just a small peck.

"I love your voice, and that cute little accent of yours," Erik peppered a kiss on Charles' neck this time. This made Charles smile slightly and giggle a bit.

"I love your arms and how strong and muscular they are." Erik peppered a kiss on Charles' bicep.

"I Love your scars because they show how much you've been through," Erik peppered another kiss to Charles' scars on his thigh and said quietly "See Liebling, to me you are perfect and I love you with every inch of my body." Erik then leant down and kissed Charles passionately, his hands tracing Charles' prominent ribs.

"I love you too," Charles whispered into the nape of Erik's neck as the calming scent of his husband overwhelmed him and sent him to sleep slowly.


End file.
